The present invention relates to a storage unit for portable partition systems and the like, and in particular to a knock-down hang-on storage unit that may be quickly and easily assembled for installation on a partition, and also may be removed from the partition in an assembled condition.
The efficient use of building floor space is an ever-growing concern, particularly as building costs continue to escalate. Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall officing costs and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever-changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement used for furnishing open plans includes movable or portable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual work stations and/or offices. Such partition panels are configured to receive hang-on accessory units, such as overhead cabinets, shelves, and similar storage units.
Numerous overhead cabinets, shelves, and related storage units have been developed for use with partition panel systems. Although these storage units generally serve their intended function of providing storage areas for books, files, and similar items, these storage units are fabricated and shipped as an assembled unit, thereby requiring additional cargo space during shipping. Other storage units have been developed that may be disassembled; however, these storage units are not removable in an assembled condition and must be disassembled for removal from an associated partition.
Thus, there is a need for a storage unit that may be shipped in a disassembled condition and quickly and easily assembled on site. In addition, there is a need for a knock-down hang-on storage unit that may be removed from an associated panel in an assembled condition for ease of subsequent relocation.